Installations exist in which articles, such as packaging containers, or the like, are deposited on a sprocket-driven conveyor belt for transfer from one work station to another. Typically, the articles can be simply manually deposited on the conveyor and conducted thereby to the succeeding work station where the article is either manually removed from the conveyor or alternatively, is discharged into a collection bin or onto a cooperating intersecting conveyor. In those installations in which it is necessary to maintain the article in a stable position, as for example, if the conveyed article has loose or position-sensitive contents, it is necessary that the conveyor be operated only at a slow speed so as to prevent displacement of the articles placed thereon. This problem creates a distinct disadvantage in that work speed in the concerned installation is of necessity retarded, sometimes adversely affecting the production rate of an entire manufacturing facility.
It is to the amelioration of this problem, therefore, to which the present invention is directed.